Promesa
by lilycobain
Summary: ¿Que había detrás de los cambios de Mai? Tal vez y solo tal vez, sus sospechas de que Iori Yagami estuviera detrás de sus cambios fueran solo tontas suposiciones, y al final solo un invento de su mente. Iorix Mai Lemon. ü


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a SNK.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Promesa.

Siempre creyó que aquélla persona que le jurase amor seria para toda la vida. Desde que la había conocido, se había enamorado; pero la idea de un matrimonió y una familia aún no estaba en sus planes, Mai había sido abierta con el al decirle sus sentimientos. Su corazón había palpitado velozmente, jubiloso al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, sin en cambio, la propuesta de casarse lo había asustado. Era joven y tenia mucho por vivir y a quien combatir, su  
prioridad era salir victorioso en cada batalla.

Su hermano Terry había desaparecido después del combate contra Krizalid, el temor de perder a su familia hicieron que el tomara una de las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida. Buscar a su hermano; y eso conllevaba a olvidar los combates y dejar de verla por algún tiempo. No negaría que varias veces se la encontró pero su meta era recuperar a Terry, así que ignorándola siguió su camino.

Ahora mismo pensaba en su error, no había tardado mucho en encontrarlo y aun así, la ignoró. Este era el momento en el que se culpaba de su estupidez y temor, pues Mai ahora actuaba sin darle importancia a su presencia; era como si esas insinuaciones nunca hubieran pasado, el bebe y el vestido de novia no hubiese sido ocupados para sacarlo de sus cabales, aun sabiendo el significado.

Mai había cambiado, incluso su sentimientos hacia el. Algo que siempre observo en ella era que no le gustaba usar el uniforme de su clan, varias veces agradeció que la castaña fuera reservada pues no soportaba que algún otro hombre la mirara, odiaba que recibiera propuestas de tipos que en su vida había visto, ofreciéndole lo que ella quería. Tal vez eso también influyo, los constantes rechazos a cualquier hombre le dieron confianza, Mai solo lo amaba a el. Mai esperaría por el. Y al final, estaría con el.

¿Que había detrás de eso?

Tal vez exageraba, Mai solamente podría haberse dado cuenta de que la vestimenta de su clan la hacia ver mas atractiva, a lo mejor había entendido su sentir y por eso no lo agobiaba con sus indirectas y acciones de amor, tal vez y solo tal vez, sus sospechas de que Iori Yagami estuviera detrás de sus cambios fueran solo tontas suposiciones, y al final solo un invento de su mente. Solo una alerta roja y parpadeante, comunicándole que luchará por ella, o si no, la perdería para siempre.

.

.

.

—Mai —susurro tocándola en su hombro y después beso la curva de su cuello. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, rodeándola en un reconfortante abrazo, sus largas uñas rozando la piel de su estomago.

La mujer suspiro, echándole una ultima mirada al atardecer giro para ver los ojos del pelirrojo. Iori Yagami era un hombre con una oscura maldición, maldición que ella podía controlar con su sola presencia. Ante ella, su lado sádico y vengativo eran reemplazadas por facetas tímidas, se sentía protegido, tenía paz y no existía esa rivalidad con Kyo aun cuando lo veía a  
diario.

Era una persona normal y tranquila.

Aunque, eso cambió hace un par de días, con la llegada de Andy Bogard, el enamorado de su chica. Ciertamente frente al rubio su lado Orochi quería salir a flote; arañarlo, quemarlo con su poder hasta deshacerse de el. Mai ahora era su chica y la llegada del Bogard traería muchos conflictos a su relación. Si la chica lo terminara se volvería loco y sin dudarlo dejaría que el poder que corría por sus venas estallara, lo mas seguro es que se arrepentiría pero era lo mejor, Mai Shiranui solo seria para el.

—¿Lo has pensado? —pregunto con calma y un atisbo de alerta.

—Iori yo... —susurro tomándolo de las mejillas, sus ojos brillosos y mordiéndose el labio con insistencia—. Yo... te elijo a ti.

El pelirrojo asintió escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna señal que le confirmara si mentía.  
Mai lo guío hacia ella para poder sentir su caliente y relajada respiración, pego sus pechos a aquel torso cubierto por una chaqueta entreabierta, sus caderas alineadas a las de el. 

—No sabes cuanto —susurro sobre sus labios—, me encanta como se te ve la vestimenta de tu clan —tomo con sus grandes manos sus glúteos descubiertos.

El toque en su trasero se sentía distinto, arrasador, el lado sucio de Yagami salía a flote y hasta ahora entendía porque de su petición de que se vistiera así la mayor parte del tiempo. La mirada de Andy llego a su mente, y sonriéndole, la borro y la sustituyo por una seria y fría. Hace tiempo que había renunciado a su "prometido" para convertirse en la cura a la maldición de aquel sádico  
Yagami.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los del chico, moviéndolos acompasadamente se permitió aferrarse a sus largos cabellos, mientras su lengua se adentraba con parsimonia en la boca masculina.

Sus manos se movían con maestría por toda la cadera, instintivamente la llevo dando traspiés hacia la cama, donde la entrega y la confirmación seria concluida. Un pacto de juntos hasta la muerte, la luz en la oscuridad, la cura a la maldición.

Ambos se desnudaron al mismo tiempo, admirándose el continuo trabajo en sus cuerpos por los recientes combates. 

Sus ojos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, observando detenidamente aquel par de pechos y su monte cubierto por vello. Mai aún conservaba intacta su coleta, mientras que sus rojos cabellos se encontraban desordenados. La acorralo contra la cama, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, tomo sus manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, aprovechando su posición, le amarro ambas manos con un pedazo de tela que desgarro de la sabana.

Mai lo admiraba a cada movimiento, observando como se encorvaba para poder atarla, esta era la primera vez que se entregaría al Yagami, la emoción se arremolino en su vientre combinándose con la pasión que desbordaba su cuerpo. Iori la miro y ella quiso fundirse en un ardiente beso, mas sus manos se lo impidieron, sujetas a la cabecera de la cama no se amedrentó, y con un movimiento rápido, rodeo su cadera con ambas piernas.

Empujado hacia ella, Iori la beso con desesperación, sus manos viajaban por los muslos con necesidad, su entrepierna vibraba ansioso por sumergirse en su humedad. Podía sentirla gotear, su calor llenar, y la pasión ya no querer ser contenida por ninguno de los dos. Apreso entre sus dedos la carne de sus caderas, enterrando sin contemplaciones sus uñas, aferrándose a la única pisca de cordura que aun le quedaba. Beso su cuello y lamio su clavícula, su glande apuntando al centro, preparado para enterrarse. Golpeando suavemente y abriéndose paso entre sus  
pliegues, se sumergió de una sola estocada.

—¡Iori! —gimió al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía al dejar su virginidad. Era un poco molesto y sentía arder su centro, su cuerpo se arqueo levemente y se tenso en la posición.

El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo, la sentía caliente y muy, muy, apretada. Enterró aun mas sus largas uñas y por un momento temió herirla. Mai se removió incomoda, buscando una posición para que su miembro no la siguiera lastimando, movió sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sintiendo como cosquillas en su parte baja, encontrándolas deliciosas.

Yagami tomo su movimiento como palabras de que podía proseguir, que el tenia el mando. Se acomodo en su lugar y alzo el cuerpo de la chica para empezar con un vaivén, lento, grabándose en la mente los débiles gemidos que Mai intentaba acallar, la longitud de su miembro recorría y acariciaba las paredes que lo apresaban.

—Io-Iori —susurro. Sus piernas tensas sobre la cama, se aferraba a las sabanas por encima de su cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas coloreadas.

Iori se acostó sobre ella, recargando su peso en sus extremidades, con sus piernas abriendo aun más las piernas de Mai, la penetro y la beso al mismo tiempo, con delicadeza. El pelirrojo recorrió su cuello en un rio de besos húmedos, dejando rastros de su saliva en la piel, mordió levemente su lóbulo y bajo a besar uno de sus pechos.

Mai lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo se movía al compas de las embestidas del Yagami. Su saliva refrescaba aquellas partes donde la dejaba, se estremecía al sentir los labios de un beso tras beso hasta que llego a su pecho, enterrando su rostro entre ambos montes. Doblo sus piernas y las pego a los costados de la cadera del chico, acariciándole la piel de sus muslos con los de ella.

El pelirrojo chupo y mordió el duro pezón con suavidad, sintiendo como poco a poco la piel se ponía como pasita ante su saliva y dejaba la dureza para convertirse en un botón blando. Aun seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas y escuchaba gemir bajito a Mai, apenas consciente de la creciente necesidad de subir el volumen y disfrutar de otras posiciones con la hermosa Shiranui, se detuvo. Causando un puchero de protesta ante la interrupción.

Mai fue jalada y quedo encima del Iori, sus pechos dieron un brinco y poso ambas manos en el duro estomago del pelirrojo.

—Muévete —murmuro roncamente, observando sus vidriosos ojos.

La castaña asintió y empezó a alzarse y luego bajar continuamente, adentrando su miembro y apretándolo entre sus paredes. Yagami la volvió a tomar de sus caderas, enterrando sus largas uñas hasta sacar un hilillo de sangre, que solo hizo que Mai gimiera su nombre ruidosamente. Doblo sus rodillas y recargo sus pies en la cama, con fuerza, para poder unirse a los candentes movimientos de la chica y ambos llegar al paraíso.

En las frentes de ambos surcaban gotas de sudor, Mai tenía las mejillas coloradas y la coleta completamente deshecha. Iori admiro la imagen de sus pechos saltar en compas de sus movimientos, sus cabellos moverse salvajes y su entrecortada respiración interrumpir sus bellos gemidos.

Comenzó a jadear al sentir que en cualquier momento llegaría su orgasmo, la fricción en sus sexos era realmente deliciosa, en cada salto que Mai daba el trataba de enterrarse en los mas profundo de su sexo, queriendo llenarla en cualquier momento. Sus cuerpos se tensaron al mismo tiempo, y después espasmos y espasmos hicieron que ambos se estremecieran y explotaran de júbilo. Ambos gritaron su nombre sin contenerse y lo mas fuerte. Mai cayo sobre el pelirrojo y Iori solo se quedo ahí, encerrándola en un abrazo posesivo. Por que con ese acto se demostraban que se amaban, que era una promesa de una vida juntos.

Porque con ese acto, Mai le prometía ser su cura para su maldición.

.

.

.

Andy se levanto y sacudió sus ropas. El atardecer había llegado a su fin y con eso sus pensamientos sobre Mai.

Se aproximaba un torneo, y el, había prometido concursar con el único objetivo de ganarse de nuevo el corazón de la castaña, proponerle matrimonio inmediatamente después de que terminara.

Estaba consiente de que en este nuevo propósito correría demasiado peligro, si Iori estaba detrás de todo esto, mas vale entrenar y entrenar. Y cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse contra el llegaría la decisión final, ganar o perder el amor de Mai.

FIN

Hola queridos lectores C: Una vez mas publico una historia, aunque esta no es de Naruto, me tome la libertad de crear una entorno al The King Of Fighters. Pues soy fan de este tipo de videojuegos y hace unos días había visto Fatal Fury ü

Gracias a todos por leer, les deseo las mejor de la vibras y mucha suerte. Hasta luego.


End file.
